Choices
by Alison Hart-Burnett
Summary: Flint finds a marooned pilot that has ties to Lady Jaye
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Choices  
  
AUTHOR: Alison Hart Burnett (B)  
  
PAIRING: Wait and see.  
  
SUMMARY: It would give to much away.  
  
RATING: PG-13 for now. Could change later.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone in this story but Paul and his father. Don't sue cause I don't have anything.  
  
NOTES: Thank you so much to Robin and Kurt (the love of my life) for helping me out with this fic. Without them it wouldn't be done. Also this is written for Robin, who said that I had to do this because I've been to quiet on this list lately and because she's the one who came up with the idea for this fic. Thanks Robin. You're great.  
  
The Joes were out looking for stragglers from the latest battle with Cobra over the Indian Ocean.Â  They had been looking over this stream of small Indian islands for over half a day.Â  Flint was getting frustrated and wanted to return to base to spend the rest of the day with Lady Jaye.  
  
"Flint."Â  Slipstream yelled over the noise of the Tomahawk.  
  
"What is it Slipstream."Â  Flint yelled back from his Co-pilots seat next to Lift Ticket.  
  
"We have some kind of distress signal coming from the 5th island.Â  It's tattered and old but there." Slipstream responded back.  
  
"You heard him, Lift Ticket.Â  Let's get to that island, stat."Â  Flint ordered.  
  
Lift TicketÂ  turned the chopper slightly to the north and headed to the small, supposedly uninhabited island. The shore was too rocky to land so they found a clearing not to far from the signal next to the shore.Â  As they made their way to the shore they saw a piece  
  
of what appeared to be an American plane wash up. Flint, Slipstream and Lift Ticket made their way over to it to check it out.  
  
"I just remember something."Â  Slipstream stopped, grabbing Flint's arm.  
  
"What is it Slipstream?"Â  Flint asked as he looked at the planes identification numbers.  
  
"About 5 years ago a top secret plane went down over these islands.Â  Neither the plane or the pilot were ever recovered."Â  Slipstream gazed out over the shore.  
  
What was the name of this pilot?" Flint concentrated on a piece of wreckage, slowly turning it over to examine the other side.  
  
Slipstream bent over to help him.Â  "I don't remember. I met him at his send off party the night before the mission.Â  He was one of the best but was still pretty cool.Â  Man could he party."  
  
After finding nothing underneath the piece of plane they continued up the shore.Â  They heard a rustling in the brush to the side of them and immediately came on guard.  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped out of the brush. His eyes were wild, defensive ready to attack his intruders.  
  
Flint noticed the tattoo on his shoulder.Â  It appeared to be Navy.Â  "Who are you?"  
  
"Who are you?" the man sneered back.  
  
"I am Flint.Â  I am third in command of the US Special Strike Force called G.I. Joe."Â  Flint answered, aware that this man would not answer him until he identified himself.  
  
The man looked past Flint to see Slipstream behind him recalling the send off party. "Have we met?"  
  
"I'm not sure.Â  Tell us your name and we'll see."  
  
The man stepped back to the brush reaching for a branch to use in defense.  
  
"Look, we're here to help.Â  I remember the send off party.Â  You were hanging out at the bar with your buddies bragging about," Slipstream watched his hand grasp a branch.Â  "Give me a minute.it was 5 years ago.Â  You were bragging about your wife.Â  One of the guys toasted your good fortune," they watched him drop the branch and fall to his knees before rushing to pull him up to stand.  
  
"What's your name?"Â  Flint took a shoulder moving him to a rock, and offered him some fresh water.  
  
"Paul.Captain Paul Burnett, USN.Â  I lost track of time sitting on this rock," he sighed heavily before taking a long drink from the canteen.Â  "What ship brought you?"  
  
"The USS Flagg.an aircraft carrier five miles out, let's get you out of here," Flint radioed the ship he had a survivor.Â  Then they all piled on board the Tomohawk and headed back  
  
to the Flagg.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Is there anyone we should have the Red Cross contact?"Â  The ship's doctor looked up from Paul's chart.Â  "Yeah, my wife and father.Â  Look I don't want to upset them; can you hold off a while? I need time to make sure they're all ok.Â  Is there a way I can get access to a phone?Â  It sounds odd but I need to hear her voice."  
  
"Of course.I'll get a ship to shore call set up for you," the medic walked over to the communication station on the wall nearby as Flint walked in with Slipstream.  
  
"Hey.looks like the doc's taken good care of you," Slipstream watched the medic hand him the phone.Â  Paul gave the operator the number.  
  
"Calling home," Paul grinned.Â  "I hope she's there.wait I can't do this what if the baby answers," Paul frowned quickly hanging up.  
  
"Baby?Â  That's what they were patting you're back for," Slipstream grinned.Â  "Do you know what she was having?"  
  
"No, we just found out."Â  Sadness clouded over his face, "I've been gone 5 years.Â  What if she's moved on?"Â  Paul looked at the other men.  
  
"I wish I could say something but I can't I'm not married.but Flint here.Â  Now he's got a girl to die for," Slipstream elbowed the warrant officer.  
  
"Yeah, speaking of whom if I don't call her soon, she's going out with the girls.Â  Excuse me," Flint walked off leaving the two men to talk.  
  
"What's your wife's name?" Slipstream took a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Alison. We grew up together," a smiled spread across his face as he leaned back. "She was worried about the mission said she had a bad feeling. She worked for the state department for a while after we got married then decided to slow down."  
  
"What did she do for the State Department?" Slipstream asked, intrigued.  
  
"Top secret stuff. She couldn't go into details with me," he sighed. "Is the chaplain around?"  
  
"He's trying to locate her now for you. He's also looking for information on your child," Slipstream stood from his chair. "I have to get back to Flint. We're getting ready to fly back to the base tonight. How's Lady Jaye doing?"  
  
"They sent her on a mission with Wild Bill and Shipwreck after getting them together back at the base. She won't be back for a few weeks," he walked over to Paul. "We're taking you to the military hospital in Germany as soon as the doc says it's a go."  
  
The medic walked in at the tail end of that statement.Â  "He can leave as soon as you are ready.Â  He can get better treatment there than he can here." He went over and marked something in Paul's chart.  
  
The chaplain came back into Paul's wardroom.Â  "I'm sorry, my son, but I was unable to find anything about your wife Alison, or of a child.Â  Now, seeing the nature of both her and your jobs, any contact information may have to be processed through proper channels to make sure that there is no security breach.Â  We just have to be patient while the Good Lord puts his power to use here.Â  As soon as they find anything, I am sure someone will let you know.Â  But for now, we must wait."  
  
"I know, padre" said Paul," but it has been such a long time.Â  They were the reason that I stayed alive on that God-Forsaken island for all those years." Sobs began to shake his body, as the truth of the chaplain's woords sank in. That they may not be there to see him, that they may have died since he had been shipwrecked there.  
  
"Now, Now, my son.Â  It will all be OK.Â  Just wait and see."Â  And with that, the chaplain left Paul to his misery, being there was little he could do for the man right now.Â  and Paul cried himself to sleep, something he had not done for almost four years. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Chaplain Connelly? What brings you here?" Hawk opened the door waving his hand to a chair near his desk.  
  
The elderly man gingerly took a seat removing his cover, and reached inside his jacket for a handkerchief. "You know I've been in the Army for the last 35 years. I've married them, christened them, and administered their last rights..."  
  
"Chaplain?"  
  
"Telling them their loved ones have passed has always been difficult...but telling them we made a mistake is a first," he gulped pulling a file forth from his briefcase.  
  
"I need to see one of your people ASAP. The chopper coming in shortly has a visitor aboard to see her," he nodded to the file he pushed across the desk.  
  
Hawk took the file and looked it over then gave the Chaplain a puzzled look. "I am sorry Chaplain, but we do not have a Mrs. Burnett here."  
  
"Clayton...she's here. I had a search done before I came here. I believe my sources said she goes by Alison Hart-Burnett..."  
  
Hawk's face shifted from confusion to shock. "Lady Jaye?" He fell back to his chair flipping through the file. His hand brushing through his hair trying to make sense of what the chaplain was attempting to tell him.  
  
"Hawk, he'll be arriving within the hour. I really have to see her...to prepare her," Chaplain Connelly stood placing his hand on Hawk's shoulder. "Where is she right now?"  
  
"She's not back from her mission yet." Hawk ran a hand threw his hair again. "She never mentioned this to me."  
  
"It was probably too hard for her." He leaned back in his chair. "I married these two. They were very much in love. She took it hard, very hard when we thought we lost him."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On the chopper Paul Burnett sat reminiscing. He had healed during the 3 weeks he was at the military hospital. He gained his weight back. His blonde hair had been cut to a strict military cut and his 6' 2" frame was still very muscular. He was built much like Duke. He remembered what it was like growing up with Alison in Martha's Vineyard, after his mother had died and he and his dad have moved in with the family, since he was the head of security for the Hart family. In fact, if he closed his eyes, he could almost see it........................................................................  
  
Alison Hart and Paul Burnett were running through the woods surrounding the Hart house, if such a grand edifice could be called a house. Even though it was only two stories tall, it was a huge, ranch-style house that would have put the Ponderosa Ranch to shame. The two children were no more than youngsters, the girl being five years old, and the boy at seven years of age. Engaged in a spirited game of tag, the two weaved their way through the trees, until Paul caught up with Alison. "OK, you're it, Allie" Paul called out. Much to his surprise, she turned quickly and tackled him to the ground. "Your dad taught me that, Paul", she said to him. Both of them laid on the ground, next to each other, winded from all their running.  
  
"Paul, would you be my boyfriend?" Alison asked  
  
"Uh, I guess so. You are a girl, and you are my friend, so I guess that would work. But only if you will be my girlfriend."  
  
"Of course I will be your girlfriend." Alison replied.  
  
As the sunlight reflected off of the waves underneath the chopper as it sped over the ocean, Paul's thoughts jumped all over the place. To their times in grade school, and high school, their first date, and their graduations from both high school and college. To their proms, their formal's in college. To Paul's entrance into the military, and his marriage to Alison a little while later, finally ending up to when the doctor had told them that Alison was pregnant with their child.  
  
The sudden decent of the helicopter brought him out of his dream-like state. They had arrived at the Pitt. Soon he would be back in the real world, and he would go and find his family.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jaye had just returned from her mission, showered and was now looking for Flint around the base.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Flint was standing at the tarmac checking off each new recruit. One slipped by him without giving him his code name. Flint couldn't stop and ask who he was because the last one off the chopper immediately gave him his name.  
  
Once all the recruits were done Flint climbed on board to talk to the chopper pilot and see that the next to the last soldier off the chopper was. "Sgt. Williams, who was the next to the last one off the chopper?"  
  
The chopper pilot turned and looked at Flint. "I'm not sure, sir. All he kept saying was that he had to meet someone important."  
  
Flint's pager went off and the message read, "Jaye's in the Control Room looking for you." He turned back to the pilot. "Thanks. You're free to take off now."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jaye was standing at a computer terminal looking at a new program Mainframe had just written. "That's something, Mainframe."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Hawk ordered.  
  
"General," Paul Burnett saluted.  
  
Hawk returned his salute.  
  
The Chaplain stood. "Welcome home, Major." He shook Paul's hand. "I am afraid your wife hasn't returned yet."  
  
Hawk stood and walked over to them. "Perhaps you two would like a tour. I will have one of my men recheck the logs to see if she has returned then page me with the answer. It may take awhile. Most of the men our out in the field."  
  
"We'd love too wouldn't we son," the chaplain patted Paul's shoulder.  
  
"Ah..Sir?" Paul looked out the window at the training field spotting Cover Girl throwing Shipwreck over her shoulder to his back. He winced at the sailor's form sprawled out.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did...how did she get her placement here?" Paul frowned turning towards him.  
  
"We only take the best...she was the best covert ops agent to be found in the service," Hawk's eyes gleamed with pride. "She's the best at what she does...I do not accept any less than the best."  
  
"That doesn't explain everything," Paul spotted a picture of a woman and a small child on Hawk's desk. "When I was shot down...we were expecting our first child. I didn't notice a daycare on this base when I came in," he caught the Chaplain closing his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Paul," he pulled him to the side-allowing Hawk to move past him. "Alison had a miscarriage after you went down...it had nothing to do with your disappearance the doctor's said the rH factors weren't right. I'm sorry son," he watched him carefully. "We'll give you a minute while we check the logs."  
  
Paul fell back into the chair. The child they had both wanted so badly was gone. The shock turned into relief, as the reason for the miscarriage was not because of her loss of him sank in. He stood and walked over to Hawk and the Chaplain. "Is she here?"  
  
"Yes," Hawk said, turning to face him. "Come, I will take you to her."  
  
They headed to the Control Room. Jaye heard someone enter but was engrossed in the program as Mainframe explained it to her. "Lady Jaye…"  
  
Jaye turned and saw something she never thought she'd see again. "P…Paul." With that she lost consciousness.  
  
Things appeared to move in slow motion for Paul seeing her crumple. He rushed catching her before she hit the floor pulling her into his arms. "SOMEONE GET A MEDIC!"  
  
At that moment Flint walked into the Control Room to find Jaye. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. The man he just rescued was standing in the room with his girl in his hands. He rushed over to take her from him but Paul wouldn't let her go.  
  
"No thanks. I've got her." Paul pulled her away from him.  
  
Flint took her from him anyway. "Thanks, pal, but I can handle this." He leaned down and whispered loud enough for Paul to hear. "Come on beautiful, let's get you to Lifeline." He left Paul to trail behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

Paul stood outside the Infirmary looking through the glass. He couldn't help but notice Flint was the one holding her hand not him while Lifeline examined her. Hawk and the Chaplain stood a little ways behind him. The fingers of his right hand gently pressing against the glass, he closed his eyes trying to shake the image of his wife with another man, a man who had apparently taken his place so easily. "She's moved on?" He quietly told himself. He saw her coming around slowly opening her eyes. He felt his back stiffen at the smile she bestowed upon Flint not him.  
  
"Allie...Allie, honey, what happened?" Flint looked down at her shaking off the fog clouding her mind.  
  
"Wh...where's Paul?" She scanned the room sitting up.  
  
"Paul?" Flint asked slightly confused.  
  
"I thought I saw Paul? I could've sworn it was him."  
  
Lifeline looked over at the viewing window and saw Hawk standing there and went out to him to leave Flint and Lady Jaye alone.  
  
"How is she? What happened?" Hawk broke his gaze on her and Flint, turning to face Lifeline the minute he walked out the door.  
  
"She's fine. What happened? I suspect she had some kind of major shock to her system that caused her to lose consciousness." Lifeline answered peering back threw the observation window.  
  
"But she's going to be alright, right?" Paul pushed past Hawk, stepping closer to Lifeline.  
  
"I think...." Lifeline looked him over before turning right back to Hawk with confusion in his eyes. "Sir?"  
  
"Lifeline, this is Major Paul Burnett, Lady Jaye's husband." Hawk introduced the two.  
  
"Hu...husband? She never mentioned," Lifeline stammered. "I mean she tells me a lot. I just never..."  
  
"It's all right Lifeline," the Chaplain patted his shoulder. "We all assumed Paul was dead."  
  
"Dead? Look if she's never said a thing about ever having a husband to me," Lifeline glared at Paul. "How do I know you're who you say you are? I won't have her upset further!" Lifeline raised his voice pointing to her.  
  
"What's going on out there?" Jaye looked towards the observation window seeing Lifeline with the others. Paul's back was turned towards her.  
  
"I don't know." Flint smiled warmly at her. "But I'll go find out." He walked out the door just in time to hear Hawk answer Lifeline.  
  
"He's her husband. His plane went down 5 years ago tomorrow. We all thought he was dead until Flint and his team rescued him a few weeks back." Hawk scowled at Lifeline. "Let him see her, NOW!"  
  
"Hawk, I'm telling you I don't want her surprised again," Lifeline looked over his shoulder. "Flint?"  
  
"What's going on?" Flint growled. "What did I just hear about her husband?" Flint's eyes widen. He reached to stop Paul from entering the infirmary, "Where do YOU think you're going?"  
  
"She's my wife!" Paul growled.  
  
"Flint, stand down!" Hawk ordered. "Let him go in and see his wife!"  
  
"She's not married," Flint protested.  
  
"FLINT, STAND DOWN AND LET HIM PASS NOW!" Hawk pulled him back. They stood back watching Paul enter her room.  
  
Jaye was lying with her back to the door when he entered. "Flint what's going on?" She slowly turned over looking up at the door when she saw him. "Paul?" She stared at him a moment unsure if what she was seeing was real or not. She reached up to touch his face. "Oh my God…it is you? She smiled slowly at the realization this wasn't a dream. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "How…they said you were dead?" She choked back a sob. "Paul?"  
  
"Yes, Alison, it's me." Paul quickly pulled her into his arms. He tried to kiss her but she pulled away catching what she saw as hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I thought you were dead." She cried. "They told me you were dead."  
  
Lifeline walked in,"Jaye, you can leave as long as you take it easy."  
  
"Thanks, Lifeline." Jaye stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Pal." Paul said over his shoulder as he followed her out.  
  
Flint was about to follow Jaye when Hawk put his hand on his shoulder. "Leave them, Flint." Flint grumbled something and turned and walked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Where are you staying?" Jaye asked as they walked.  
  
"They put me in the officer's quarters. There's enough room for you there too." Paul stopped her pulling her around to face him.  
  
"I...I can't. I'm sorry." Jaye looked down at the ground.  
  
"You can't? Why? Alison, I'm your husband." He turned her to face him.  
  
"I know that!" She snapped then softened. "It's just that...that this is so sudden. One minute I think you're dead and the next you are right hear with me. I need some time."  
  
"Does this Flint have anything to do with it?" Paul asked with slight bitterness.  
  
Jaye turned and started walking again. "I'm not going to lie to you Paul. Flint and I have been together for 2 ½ years. I care very deeply for him."  
  
Paul tried to hide his hurt from his wife but it didn't work. She saw it anyway. "I understand." They stopped at the foot of the stairs leading to the women's quarters. "I'll see you later. Go and rest."  
  
Jaye turned and went upstairs. She wasn't surprised to see Flint standing at her door. "Hey." She said quietly. The hurt and jealousy that Flint felt was masked by his calm expression but when she walked up to him he couldn't hide it in his voice.  
  
"I thought you were divorced, Allie?"  
  
"I never said that. You asked if I was married and I told you, not any more." Jaye tried to defend herself.  
  
"Which lead me to believe you were divorced." Flint went into her quarters after she opened the door. "How come you never told me?"  
  
Jaye plopped down onto the couch in the living area of her and Scarlett's shared apartment and put her head in her hands. "When we first met I was still hurting very badly over his death and then the loss of our baby I was carrying a month after that. I still couldn't bring myself to admit it. Then when we got closer it didn't seem to matter so much. Don't misunderstand I loved Paul very much…but I hurt I felt lessened the more time we spent together. You never brought the subject of my marriage up again and I didn't want to revisit old ghosts." She sighed, shaking her head.  
  
Flint walked over and sat down beside her. He put an arm protectively around her and pulled her to him. "What are you going to do?"  
  
She leaned against him. "I don't know."  
  
"Allie, you're not going back to him are you?" Flint asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.  
  
"Dash, please I need to think." Jaye begged.  
  
"But Allie..." Flint began to protest.  
  
Jaye shot up from the couch and stood before him. "What do you expect of me Dash?!? I'm Catholic. I was raised with a strict Catholic upbringing. I took vows with him."  
  
"You aren't that strict a Catholic," he shot back when his pager went off. "I've gotta go. Can we talk later, please? I don't want to fight with you about Paul but I don't want to throw what we have away…I love you, Allie," he pulled her to him gently kissing her before he stepped back. "Allie?"  
  
"Sure…later," she nodded opening the door.  
  
Flint passed Paul in the hall on his way to the Control Room. Paul was on his way to see Jaye. The two glared at each other but do not exchange words.  
  
Several hours later Flint went to meet Jaye for dinner as usual at the mess. Picking up his tray, he headed for their usual table off to the side but stopped short spotting Paul sitting with her. Sighing heavily, he took his tray over to sit with Duke before stealing one more glance at her with Paul. He thought to himself, "Choose well, love…I don't want to lose you but if you want him…." 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jaye stayed in her quarters. She needed time to think. Flint and Paul kept calling so she took her phone off the hook and if they came by she had Scarlett tell them she was sleeping which was far from the truth. Jaye didn't fall asleep until late that night, but that sleep was plagued with nightmares.  
  
The setting of the party was wonderful but Alison wasn't feeling that great. At two months pregnant she still got morning sickness and not just in the morning. She was sitting by her husband of two years, Lt. Paul Burnett. The party was for him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Paul, honey, I want to go home."  
  
"Alison, are you alright? You're very pale?" Paul asked her with concern.  
  
"Yes, Paul. I'm just not feeling very well and I want to lie down." Alison opened her purse for her keys.  
  
"Alison, let me take you home. You don't look too good."  
  
"I can make it on my own besides this is your big night," she smiled weakly. "The guys spent a lot of time planning this."  
  
"Look, at least let me get some one to drive you," he stopped her hand with the keys. Alison started to protest. Paul put a quieting finger to her lips. "I insist."  
  
"Alright, Paul." Alison stood and left with one of the MP's Paul asked to drive her. Once home she fell right to sleep. She didn't wake up until her husband came home and climbed into bed with her about 2 in the morning. She rolled over. "How was the rest of the party?"  
  
"It would have been better if you were there." He pulled her close to him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Alison smiled at him. "Much better. Why?"  
  
Instead of answering her, he sighed heavily placing a kiss atop her head and pulling her closer to him. "Get some sleep, and don't worry so much. I need you concentrating on your self and Jr. here," he ran his hand over her still flat stomach as she snuggled closer to him. They fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Four hours later the alarm clock woke them. "Damn." Paul cursed.  
  
"Paul..."  
  
"Yes, hon?" Paul asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
"Honey if I don't get up now I'm going to be late."  
  
"No I meant don't go on this flight." She sat up in bed and began to eat one of the crackers she left sitting on the nightstand on her side of the bed to help with her morning sickness.  
  
Paul turned and looked at her. "Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I just have a very bad feeling about this flight." She said quietly.  
  
Paul lifted her chin with his hand. "Honey, this flight is routine. I'll be back in a week."  
  
"Yeah, a routine flight in a aircraft that has never been tested on a transatlantic mission." She pulled away from him.  
  
"Honey, I'll be fine. I've done this several times on other experimental planes." He reassured her.  
  
"I know. I'm just being silly. Go get ready and I'll drop you off." Alison got up slowly and got dressed.  
  
The next day Chaplain Connelly came to her door with Paul's CO, Lt. Colonel Rapsen. Alison opened the door and let them in as she tried to shake the overwhelming feeling of dread that suddenly overcame her. "Please make yourself at home. Would you care for anything to drink?"  
  
"Alison, please sit we need to talk to you." Lt. Colonel Rapsen said.  
  
The tears started to form in her eyes. "This is about Paul isn't it?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." The Chaplain answered.  
  
Alison fell down into the recliner behind her. "Oh no."  
  
"I'm very sorry, Alison, his plane went down last night." The Chaplain put a calming hand on her knee when the tears started flowing. "We are pulling all available men to search for him. We will get him back." He tried to reassure her.  
  
Two days later the same two men came to her door. Alison let them in. "I think you should sit down, Alison." The Chaplain said.  
  
Alison refused. The Lt. Colonel handed her a letter. "We cannot find Captain Paul Burnett. He is believed lost to us."  
  
"NO!!" Alison cried as she began to collapse.  
  
Jaye woke up screaming. "NO!!!" Her sheets were wet with perspiration. She looked at the clock that had just woken her. It was now 0530 hours. She got up and showered and then headed for the mess.  
  
As she was walking down the hall towards the mess she literally ran into her husband. "Oops...sorry." She said, not noticing who it was and kept walking.  
  
"Alison...." Paul caught up with her.  
  
"Oh, sorry Paul, I didn't see you." She kept going towards the mess.  
  
Paul followed her. "Are you ready to move in with me now?"  
  
"Paul, I need time. Please?" She tried to walk away again.  
  
Paul grabbed her arm. "Dammit Alison!!!! I'm your husband your place is with me and in my bed lying beside me."  
  
Jaye glared at him. "Let go of me."  
  
"Are you sleeping with that guy Flint?!?" Paul demanded.  
  
Jaye jerked her arm out of his hand. "That is none of your business!!" She walked off.  
  
"You're my wife!!!" He hollered after her then stormed off to where they temporarily put the Chaplain. "He's taking her away from me!"  
  
"Paul, what are you talking about son?" The Chaplain stood up and motioned for him to have a seat.  
  
"She won't come to me. It's because of him," Paul ranted.  
  
The Chaplain leaned back into his chair and looked right at the young man in front of him. "I think you two should have counseling. You have both been through tramatic experiences in the past five years: That changes people. And you can't just come back and expect her to act as if nothing has happened. You were declaired dead, son, at least by the church. I did the funeral for you, and helped Alison after she lost the baby. Give her time and room."  
  
Meanwhile, Jaye was walking out of the mess when Flint caught up to her. "Hey, beautiful."  
  
"Hey." Jaye replied with very little emotion.  
  
"I thought that maybe we could do something, just you and me tomorrow night since we both have the day off." Flint mentioned, hopefully.  
  
"I...I can't." Jaye stammered.  
  
"Allie..." He grabbed a hold of her. "I love you. Please don't do this to me."  
  
Hawk saw the exchange between the two and decided that when Jaye broke away from Flint and stormed off it was time for him to get involved. He went to his office and paged the young Warrant Officer. "Enter!" He ordered when he heard a knock at the door. "Sit, Flint. We need to have a little discussion." Hawk opened a book, sat it before Flint and pointed at a passage regarding the Military's regulations about adultery. "You see what that passage says?"  
  
Flint swallowed. "Yes sir."  
  
Hawk sat back down. "I want you to back off Lady Jaye."  
  
"But sir…"  
  
Hawk put up a silencing hand. "No buts, Flint. She is a married woman. Let her be. If it's meant to be she'll come to you. She needs to work this out on her own."  
  
Flint's eyes blazed with anger.  
  
"That is an order, Flint. Am I understood?" Hawk leaned forward against his desk.  
  
"Yes sir." Flint answered gruffly.  
  
"Good. Now get out of here." Hawk went back to his paperwork.  
  
Lady Jaye was in her office doing some paperwork for a new recruit that would be arriving the next week. The Chaplain walked in. "Hello, Alison, may I have a moment with you?"  
  
"Sure, Chaplain. Have a seat." Jaye pushed her work to the side. "What is it?" She tried to sound cheerful but was failing miserably.  
  
"I spoke with Paul this morning…."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" Jaye interrupted.  
  
"Now, what is that supposed to mean, young lady?"  
  
Jaye put her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands. "He just keeps pushing." She leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, I was finally moving on and found someone else and bam, he's back from the dead." She looked back at the Chaplain. "I'm confused."  
  
The Chaplain patted the hand that was resting on her desk. "I have set up counseling sessions for you and Paul starting tomorrow morning at 0900 hours." Jaye started to protest. He held up a silencing hand. "They are non-negotiable. At first I will work with you individually, to see how things have changed for both of you in the last five years. Later, we can work together, to try to find which way is best for all of you. '  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jaye and Paul had been going through counseling for a few weeks but she still would not go back with him. Paul was getting frustrated. Then one day after leaving one of their sessions he confronted her right outside the Rec Room, not realizing where they were at or that anyone was around. "Alison, I want you to come with me."  
  
Jaye turned and faced him. "I told you, I'm not ready." She started to walk away.  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Dammit, Alison, I'm your husband. Your place is with me!"  
  
Flint, having overheard the confrontation, walked out of the Rec Room and grabbed Paul's wrist.  
  
Paul turned and faced him. His eyes burned with fury.  
  
"The lady said no." Flint reiterated.  
  
"Mind your own business." Paul growled at him.  
  
"This is my business. You're harassing a soldier under my command."  
  
"She's my wife." He pulled his wrist away and grabbed Jaye's pulling her away.  
  
Flint clamped down on his shoulder.  
  
"Let go of me now!" Paul shook him off.  
  
"Let her go." Flint ordered.  
  
"No. She's coming with me. Now back off!" Paul shrugged him off.  
  
"She's not going anywhere she doesn't want to."  
  
Paul let go of Jaye and turned to Flint. "I want you to stay away from MY wife!!!"  
  
"She doesn't love you any more!" Flint shot back.  
  
Paul punched Flint in the mouth.  
  
Flint wiped away the blood from his mouth. "I'm not falling for your trap, Paul." Flint growled.  
  
"Then stay away from her. She's a MARRIED woman." Paul ordered.  
  
Jaye was yelling, "Knock it off," to the two men. But they weren't listening.  
  
"You've been gone for 5 years!"  
  
"I was marooned!" Paul got into his face.  
  
"Must not have tried hard enough to get…"  
  
"Back off you two!" Jaye yelled again to no avail.  
  
"You have no idea and no right!" Paul yelled again.  
  
"I have all the right! You disappeared on her and expect her to wait 5 years?!"  
  
"Dash!!!" Jaye yelled trying to push her way in between them.  
  
Paul's eyes and face were beat red.  
  
"Let her pick." Flint growled.  
  
Jaye was beyond angry. "First off, I'm not staying with either of you. Second, I need time to think so don't call me, I'll call you." Jaye growled.  
  
"Fine." Flint snapped.  
  
Jaye had tears in her eyes as she turned and ran away.  
  
"Alison..." Paul called out then turned to Dash.  
  
"Scared?" Flint asked with smirk.  
  
"About what?" Paul glared at Flint.  
  
"That she won't pick you."  
  
Paul sneered at Flint. "We took vows, Flint. She won't break them."  
  
"You've been gone for 5 years things change, people change. She's changed her heart." Flint folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"She will choose me. Our upbringing will see to that." Paul got right into his face.  
  
"Upbringing?"  
  
"Oh didn't she tell you." He said sarcastically. "We're Catholic."  
  
"You are dead, remember?"  
  
"You seem to forget that a person cannot be legally declared dead until they have been missing for 7 years." Paul smirked. "I've only been missing for 5."  
  
"She doesn't love you. And the Church buried you, remember? To them you are dead." Flint stared back, steely eyes locked on his rival.  
  
"You're not giving me a chance to be with her." Paul screamed at him.  
  
"You want your chance?" Flint got into his face.  
  
"I want you out of her life." Paul ordered.  
  
"I thought we were letting her decide?" Flint's eyes were stone cold.  
  
"She has no choice. She's married to me."  
  
"It's her call, not yours, or mine. She needs to decide."  
  
"Good," Paul poked him in the chest.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"That's what I have a wife for. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find her."  
  
Flint growled as Paul walked away.  
  
Jaye knocked on Chaplain Connelly's office door.  
  
"Please come in, Alison."  
  
"Thanks Chaplain." Jaye walked into the room and began pacing.  
  
"Do wish to tell me what is bothering you?"  
  
"Paul and Flint just went head to head." Jaye continued to pace.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Paul hit him." She proceeded to tell him the entire story.  
  
"Sit, my child." the Chaplain said about halfway through.  
  
Jaye did as he told her and then looked out the window and told him the rest.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"In general."  
  
"I'm confused." Jaye admitted.  
  
"About?" The Chaplain watched her intently.  
  
"Everything. I don't know what to do." Jaye sighed  
  
"About?"  
  
"Paul, Flint. The entire situation." Her eyes were testament to her inner turmoil.  
  
He poured her a glass of water and held it out to her.  
  
Jaye took it and took a sip. "What should I do, Chaplain?"  
  
"Have you prayed about it?" Once again the Chaplain's eyes were on her gauging her responses.  
  
Jaye looked down. "I haven't prayed since the day I lost the baby."  
  
"Maybe it is time you began."  
  
"I can't." She said softly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked at him and quickly got out of her chair. She walked over to the window. "I'm mad at him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He took away Paul then my baby. Then he gave me Flint and now that's being taken away as well."  
  
"How is Flint being taken?"  
  
"I have to go back to Paul. I have no choice and you know that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why. You married us."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Who? Paul?" She looked at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I don't know." She paused for a minute. "I loved him, but so much has happened."  
  
"And?" The Chaplain watched her carefully.  
  
"I just don't know. I love them both." Jaye admitted.  
  
"I see." He nodded his understanding.  
  
"I just need time to think."  
  
"I will support you however you decide."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be going now." She headed for the door.  
  
"Alison, why don't you take some time for yourself to reflect?" The Chaplain stopped her.  
  
"You know that's probably the best suggestion I've heard all week," she gave him a wistful smile. "I know just the place." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I just thought that I should let you know that I didn't write this chapter. I couldn't come up with anything so Cover Girl wrote the entire chapter. So a great big thanks goes out to her and her beta Kay. Thanks all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Flint was standing with Duke and Cover Girl, checking out a new Wolverine when he spotted Paul entering the women's barracks. "Son of a..." he muttered under his breath. His eyes fixed on the door.  
  
"Flint?" Duke paused, looking at his friend. "What's up?" He jostled Flint's arm, receiving a deep growl and a nod towards the swinging doors. "You know what Hawk said..."  
  
"I don't see what you're so worried about," Cover Girl called from atop the Wolverine as she jumped down.  
  
"It's not like she's talking to him...I mean...ah..." She stammered.  
  
"Cover Girl? What do you know that you're not telling us?" Duke smirked, viewing the female tankers discomfort at being caught revealing something she wasn't supposed to.  
  
"Well...I...ah," she gulped. "I'm not supposed to be saying anything after all it was that chaplain's idea and all."  
  
"The Chaplain?" Duke frowned. "Great, what pearls of wisdom did he provide?" He silently fumed, knowing the Chaplain had Hawk's ear on this and Flint was being stonewalled.  
  
"Duke, I really can't," she sighed, shifting her eyes to Flint's brewing face.  
  
"You know it's about time PAUL and I had a little chat," Flint tensed; clenching one fist and pounding it to the open palm of his other hand.  
  
Duke moved quickly to block him. "Think about it," he growled, pushing Flint back. "You go after him and he'll have you busted down for sure."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, he would," Flint hissed through gritted teeth, stepping past Duke "but I still have to..."  
  
Cover Girl ran after him, tugging on his sleeve. "She's not there." She watched his eyes widen. "What do you mean she's not there?" He stared back at her confusion hedging his words.  
  
"I'm so busted if this gets out," she drug him to the side with Duke following close behind them. "The Chaplain suggested she get away from both of you to clear her head. She left late last night." She spoke low enough for only the two men to hear.  
  
"Where did she go?" Duke interrupted, clamping a hand on Flint's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know...honestly, I don't know," she rolled her eyes, catching Flint's furled brow. "Look, I'm on your side." She waited for an explosion that didn't come, only a humorous smirk from Duke. "I'll talk to Scarlett," he elbowed Flint.  
  
She won't tell you," Cover Girl called out to him, as he walked off towards the training area. "That's what you think," he chuckled.  
  
"NO THAT'S WHAT I KNOW!" She yelled after him, ready to give chase when Flint stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You know don't you. You know whom she's choosing," He softly stated more than asking.  
  
"I think she knows, so does Scarlett," she sighed, rolling her eyes away from his. "I mean why else would she go there."  
  
"Go where?" Flint shook her shoulder, watching Paul storm from the barracks.  
  
"I've said too much," she panicked, spotting Paul closing in on them.  
  
She began backing away from Flint when she heard Paul growl at her. "Where the hell is she?"  
  
"I've warned you before about the way you treat my soldiers," Flint turned, getting into his face.  
  
The two began drawing attention, including Duke and Scarlett, who stopped to run over to separate the two men.  
  
"You had something to do with this didn't you?" Paul swung a wild punch at Flint who ducked down before sending one to his mid section. Paul staggered back. "I'll have your..."  
  
"Like hell you will, I saw the whole damn thing, MAJOR!" Duke growled, stepping in between the men.  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Paul spat, lunging for Flint. Scarlett and Cover Girl grabbed his arms, pulling him back while Roadblock and Duke pulled Flint back.  
  
Hawk and the Chaplain came running from Hawk's office.  
  
"Where the hell is she you son of a ..."  
  
"That will be ENOUGH Major Burnett!" Hawk roared, approaching them. "What's going on?"  
  
"My wife is missing, and no one will tell me where she is," Paul broke free of Scarlet and Cover Girl. "They won't tell me a damn thing."  
  
"Paul, I suggested Alison take a few days to clear her head," the Chaplain interjected, taking hold of his arm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" Cover Girl and Scarlett asked in unison.  
  
"The two of you won't give her a moments peace," Scarlett growled, stalking forward.  
  
"She's my wife," Paul defended.  
  
"Your wife, not a fucking piece of property," Cover Girl fumed, moving in to the side.  
  
"Ladies..." The Chaplain spoke up, trying to calm the situation.  
  
"No, they need to hear this," Scarlett cut him off.  
  
"You show up 20...30 times a day, pounding on our door, demanding to be seen. She can't go the showers without you, following along trying to talk to her. Hell if the MP outside the door of the locker room wasn't there you'd be waltzing right in on her." Scarlett poked him in the chest.  
  
Oh...SHIT...she's going to kill him. Hawk, Duke, and Flint's eyes widened at the explosive redhead.  
  
"And that's not even the half of it," Cover Girl began, "She can't find a minute's peace to talk to anyone without you hovering. Then you can't accept she's on this team, what the hell do you expect? Keep her home barefoot and..."  
  
"COVER GIRL AND SCARLETT STAND DOWN!" Hawk roared, pulling the two women away from Paul. They weren't finished.  
  
"Hawk, these two can't get it into their thick skulls," Scarlett struggled to pull her arm free.  
  
She caught a look of amusement in Flint's eyes as he watched Paul shrink back from the two women. "And you...you're as bad as he is," she waved her finger at him getting into Flint's face.  
  
  
  
"ME? What did I do?" He defended, glaring back at her.  
  
"You stand back and watch from the sidelines scowling at her. What, you don't think she sees you?" Scarlett fumed with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Where is she?" Both Flint and Paul asked in unison.  
  
"Think about it boys...think about it," Scarlett huffed, turning on her heel for the women's barracks.  
  
Cover Girl was following her when she caught Paul stepping in their direction from the corner of her eye. "So, help me if you show up knocking on my door, I'll rip your fucking arm off and shove it down you're throat." She growled. "And the same goes for you, Flint."  
  
"Don't even think about it Duke," Scarlett called back from the door. The men stood, staring at the doors of the women's barracks swinging shut.  
  
"Major Burnett?" Hawk grinned, stepping forward. "I suggest you think about what the ladies said. I've never known any of the Joe women to make empty threats. Perhaps, you should consider taking a few days your self."  
  
**************  
  
Paul was pacing his room with a phone cradled beneath his chin as he packed an overnight bag. He listened for the answering machine to click on and began to speak." "Douglas, hi…it's Paul. You haven't heard from Allie have you? We had a fight and…"  
  
"Paul, hold on son, let me shut this bloody thing off," Douglas fumbled with the answering machine. "Now, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, and you?" Paul sighed heavily, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Fine son, but Allie's not here."  
  
"Have you heard from her?" Paul stood, pacing once more.  
  
"I spoke to her last night. She said something about getting away to think. She's also angry at you for pushing her into a corner." Douglas growled.  
  
"Douglas, please do you know where she is?" Paul pleaded. "I know I screwed this up, and I only want a chance to make things right between us."  
  
"Paul, leave her alone. Give her some time."  
  
"She's my wife."  
  
"And, she's my daughter. Now listen, here, you've upset here enough. Think about it, if you really know her as well as you used to you'll find her. Now, I'm late for a meeting. I'll talk to you soon. Take care," Douglas dropped the phone to the cradle.  
  
"Who was it dear?" His wife called out.  
  
"Paul, he's looking for Allie."  
  
Paul heard the dead air on the phone and threw it against the wall. "Damn it, there all against me. Wait…where would she go? Think Paul," he brushed his fingers through his hair as it dawned on him. Grabbing his bag, he ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey, where's the fire?" Tripwire stumbled out of his way.  
  
"No time, I've got to get my wife." He called back over his shoulder, racing out of the barracks.  
  
"What was all that about?" Duke frowned, steadying Tripwire.  
  
"Not a clue, said he was off to get his wife." Tripwire scratched his head.  
  
"This can't get any worse," Flint grumbled, walking up behind them. "I'm going to talk to Scarlett, see if she'll tell me anything. Do you know where she is?"  
  
"Yeah, she got called to the control room a few minutes ago for a call," Duke grinned.  
  
"A call?"  
  
"Yep, care to guess who's on the….hey," Duke yelled after him as he ran for the control room.  
  
Flint stopped just short of the door, watching Scarlett laughing.  
  
"So, how's your room? Did you get a nice view of the lake?" She was leaning back in a chair, her feet propped up on the console. "They didn't remember you, did they?"  
  
Flint carefully slipped into the room and waited. He watched her drop the phone into its cradle before speaking. "So, where is she?" He suppressed his grin, watching Scarlett bauble in her chair to catch her balance.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" She steadied herself as she stood.  
  
"Long enough. Come on Scarlett, please tell me where she is," he pleaded. "Hawk's already reamed me for the Paul incident today. He even told me to take a few days. I just want to make things right."  
  
"Flint," she sighed. "I promised not to say but if you were standing there long enough then you know," she patted his arm on the way out.  
  
Flint watched her leave before he started running scenarios through his mind. The lake…did they remember you? Hmmm…. could she be there. A slow grin formed over his lips as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. 


	6. Chapter 6

Once again this was written by the very talented and gifted Cover Girl, by far the BEST writer I have ever worked with. Thanks. I needed your help. I will be eternally grateful.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Do you have an Alison Hart-Burnett registered?" Paul leaned over the desk, trying to see into the attendant's monitor as she keyed in the name.  
  
"Ah…no sir," she suppressed a frown, turning her monitor away from him.  
  
"She has to be here. Have you seen this woman?" He presented a picture.  
  
"Sir, even if I've seen this woman, I'm not at liberty to discuss our guests," she handed the picture back to him.  
  
"Fine, if you won't help me, get me the manager or someone who knows…"  
  
"Is there a problem?" The manager poked his head out of his office.  
  
"I was just…"  
  
"Your employee refuses to tell me whether or not my wife is here," Paul spat, shoving the picture into his hands. "I believe you know my wife's family quite well. The HARTS often stay here."  
  
"Yes… of course, Mr.?" The manager's eyes widened at the mention of the Hart family.  
  
"Burnett, Paul Burnett. My wife is Alison Hart-Burnett. We spent our honeymoon here, as well as several vacations with the family." Paul raised a brow, leaning forward on the desk. "Now, Mr. Thomas," Paul sneered, "I want to know, which room my wife is in?"  
  
"I'll see what I can find, Mr. Burnett," the manager sat down at another computer and began accessing files.  
  
****************  
  
"Mr. Faireborn?" A cheery voice greeted him as he walked into the small inn.  
  
"Mrs. Connors," he cast a lop sided grin, setting his bag down near her desk.  
  
"I was surprised to see your…"  
  
"She's here then?" His eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes, I mean no, that is she left to go riding an hour ago. I put her in the same room you had the last time you were here. Top of the stairs, last one on the right," she handed him a key. "I remembered she loved the view of the lake, and figured you'd be here sooner or later, now get your self settled and I'll pack you a picnic basket. You might be able to catch up with her. Michael said she was headed up to the lake when he saw her," she winked, patting his arm.  
  
"Thanks," he squeezed her hand before heading upstairs. He walked into the room. His eyes fell on her robe lying on the bed; he smiled, lifting it in his hands. He walked to the window and parted the drapes. Looking out over the lake, he saw a lone figure dismounting a horse, and rushed back down the stairs where Mrs. Connors was waiting for him.  
  
"Here you go," she smiled, handing him the basket. "Now, go get her. Ms. O'Hara said…"  
  
"Shana… called you?" He stammered.  
  
"She just told me to have this ready for you when you finally figured things out. Now, GO!" She shoved him towards the door. "And, mind you, she doesn't know you're here." She smiled, watching him race off towards the stable.  
  
**************  
  
Lady Jaye was sitting on the ground, leaning back on her hands, watching a flock of wild geese flying in for a landing on the lake. The crisp autumn breezy was beginning to pick up. She was brushing her hair from her eyes, when she heard the sounds of a horse approaching and turned to see that her horse was still tethered to a nearby branch. The sunlight blinding her for a moment, she shielded her eyes, attempting to discern who it was when she heard the rider pulling back on the reins with a firm command. "Dash?" She slowly stood, brushing the back of her pants off.  
  
"I thought I might find you here," he grinned, swinging himself down. "I came bearing gifts." He chuckled, offering the basket. She didn't laugh. He watched her step forward, her arms wrapped across her chest. She'd been crying. "Allie?" He dropped the reins from his hand, and stepped closer to her, dropping the basket as well when he pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest, her resolve breaking. She began to cry. "If you want me to leave, I will," he murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair. "But, I'd rather stay," he lifted her face to his. "Talk to me, Allie."  
  
She pushed herself back from him, turning towards the lake. "I can't go on like this," she choked. "I never wanted to hurt either of you, especially not Paul." Flint stood watching her back. I was wrong…I should leave. He took a deep breath, ready to walk away if she wanted him to. "I don't know how to say it…"  
  
"If you want me to go, I…"  
  
"No, it's not you. I don't want to lose you. I love you," she turned to him, colliding into his arms, nearly knocking them both to the ground. "I don't know how to tell Paul that I want a divorce. He's been gone so long, and I did love him once…part of me always will but it's not the same. God, he would never understand my job…he never did." She felt his arms tighten around her and looked up into his face. She knew he was doing his best to suppress his grin but it wasn't working. "This isn't funny, Dash!" She pushed away, stalking towards her horse.  
  
"Not so fast," he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back towards him. "You can't blame me for wanting to shout 'I've got MY girl.' Now, can you?" He traced his hand over her jaw, lifting her chin slightly, "Well?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Mrs. Connors fixed us a lunch," he led her to the basket. "Or… what's left of it?" He eyed her carefully.  
  
"Come on…we've had worse," she opened the lid to see everything tossed together, and pulled out a blanket. Peeling away a tomato slice, she laughed, flinging the blanket out before smoothing it. "Think you can hand me the stuff?" she nodded towards the basket.  
  
"Sure," he grinned, settling down beside her. He started handing her things from the basket. A sense of relief washing over him as she opened up to him, telling him what was troubling her; he listened carefully, not speaking until he heard everything.  
  
************  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Burnett but we have no record of your wife checking in," Mr. Thomas stood up from his desk, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"She has to be here," Paul growled. "Have you checked everything?"  
  
"Sir, I've spent the better part of the last few hours, calling the various facilities in the hotel, including the restaurants, health clubs, and shops. Not to mention the salon, and golf course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. My staff will show you to your room," the manager sighed heavily, walking into his office.  
  
"Where could she be?" Paul silently fumed, following a bellhop to his room.  
  
***********  
  
Mrs. Connors was sitting with her husband when she heard the front door open. She got up from the kitchen table and slowly opened the door to see the two enter, his arm about her waist. Her head tucked against his shoulder as he led her to the stairs. "Who is it?" She heard her husband, Michael, call to her.  
  
"Just Dash and Allie," she smiled, closing the kitchen door.  
  
**************  
  
It was dark when the sounds of his pager woke them. Flint was leaning over to the nightstand, fumbling for it when he felt her arm snaking around his waist. She came up on one arm, the other clutching the blankets to her. "Dash, what time is it?" She yawned slightly.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, switching on the light. "It's the base," he sighed heavily, reaching for his cell phone.  
  
"I thought you had a few…. never mind," she sighed. "I can't remember the last time COBRA didn't ruin a vacation." She snuggled closer to him, tracing her fingertips over his spine, reveling in his discomfort. She stopped only when he gave her that look that said 'keep it up turnabouts fair play.' She felt the muscles in his back tense. His game face hardening as he stood up and stepped away from the bed. She sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. She waited for him to close the phone. "Dash?"  
  
"Honey, I've got to get back tonight," he plopped down next to her, drawing her into his arms. "I'll be there when you get back. I'll go with you to talk to Paul."  
  
"No, I can handle him. Besides, I expect you back in one piece." She traced her fingertips over his jaw.  
  
"You have my word," he winked, kissing the inside of her palm. "I've got to go," he pulled himself away from the bed, gathering his discarded clothes. She was snuggling against a pillow, watching him get dressed when a strange feeling came over her.  
  
"Dash?"  
  
"Yeah, sweetheart," he grinned back at her, throwing the last of his stuff into a bag.  
  
"Be careful…. "  
  
"Aren't I always?" He scoffed.  
  
"I mean it, I just have a bad feeling," she rubbed her arms, brushing the goose bumps away from her. He watched her before settling on the edge of the bed.  
  
His hands stroking her arms, "You're not kidding are you?" She just gave him a warning glare. "All right, I promise, no cowboy stuff," he kissed her lightly, her hand brushing over the back of his head. She deepened the kiss.  
  
"Allie, I'll be back," he chuckled breaking the kiss, and peeling her arms away from his neck. He slowly stepped back, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he headed out the door.  
  
"You better!" she called after him, hugging a pillow to her chest. She set the pillow to the side, and walked to the window. "Just make it back in one piece," she whispered, watching him drive off.  
  
************** 


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Choices – Chapter 7  
  
AUTHOR: Alison Hart Burnett (B)  
  
PAIRING: Wait and see.  
  
SUMMARY: It would give to much away.  
  
RATING: PG-13 for now. Could change later.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone in this story but Paul and his father. Don't sue cause I don't have anything.  
  
Lady Jaye decided to return to the base later that day. She checked out and bid a friendly farewell to the Connors, and drove the 75 miles back to base, returning about six hours after Flint had returned. Upon her arrival, she went to Flint's quarters, but found his place empty; hence, she returned to her place, hoping Scarlett was there so they could talk. She, however, was unlucky in that search as well. She dropped off her bags and went to the Command Center. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked cheerfully as she entered. She failed to notice Paul standing there in his flight suit.  
  
"Allie," Paul said as he approached her, intent on placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He gave her a hard look when she backed away from him. "Flint's Tomahawk went down somewhere over the White Mountains. I'm getting ready to go up with some of your team to help look for him." His voice was compassionate to those around him, but to her, it was cold and bitter.  
  
Jaye turned to Hawk. "Is it true?" She couldn't hide the desperation in her voice.  
  
Hawk nodded.  
  
"Then, I want to go up and look too." Jaye turned intending to go back to her quarters and changing into her uniform.  
  
Paul grabbed her shoulder. "No!" he snarled but then quickly caught himself and forced his voice to become softer. "You need to stay here and monitor the communications board in case he radios in. He'll need to hear your voice," he stated with fake sincerity.  
  
"He's right, Jaye," Hawk added as he stepped in front of Paul, causing his hand to go off her shoulder. "I need you here. Let the others go find Flint and Wild Bill. I'll make sure that you are the first to know anything."  
  
"Yes, Sir," Jaye said as she looked down at her feet dejectedly.  
  
"Alright men, let's go," Hawk ordered as the three teams left.  
  
OVER THE WHITE MOUNTAINS  
  
Flint and Wild Bill lay in the wreckage of the crashed Tomahawk. They were both unconscious so they did not hear the sounds of the chopper blades overhead.  
  
Lift Ticket was piloting the Tomahawk while Lt. Paul Burnett was searching the ground below with his binoculars, thinking to himself, 'If we don't find him then he'll be out of the way, and Allie will come back to me with open arms.' He was brought back from his thoughts when a reflection of light caught his attention. He looked over in that direction and saw the crashed Tomahawk but chose to remain quiet. Their flight back to base was made in complete silence. 


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Choices – Chapter 8  
  
AUTHOR: Alison Hart-Burnett (B)  
  
PAIRING: Wait and see.  
  
SUMMARY: It would give too much away.  
  
RATING: PG-13 for now. Could change later.  
  
NOTES: This is written with the help of my dear friend Stormo.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anyone in this story but Paul and his father. Don't sue cause I don't have anything.  
  
Jaye was waiting impatiently in the Control Room. There had been no call coming in from Flint or Wild Bill, so she began pacing.  
  
About an hour later Lift Ticket landed the Tomahawk on the tarmac. Paul jumped out and headed for the control room.  
  
Jaye crossed her arms over her chest and began rubbing her biceps with her hands, almost as if to comfort herself.  
  
As Paul came in the room, he noticed his wife's actions. He approached her with a sad face. "Honey, I am so sorry, but I didn't see anything." As he attempted to reach her, Jaye quickly moved out of his reach.  
  
She turned to face him, tears threatening to flow from her eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive," he stated, trying to control the anger and hurt that she inflicted upon him by moving away. " It's been a busy and emotional day for you. Why don't you come back to my place?"  
  
Jaye looked into his eyes and knew immediately he was lying. "No, I'm going to stay here just in case he radios." She sat down at the communications desk. "I will meet you later."  
  
Paul grabbed her arm. "I think you ought to come with me. You are my wife," he said, glaring into her green eyes.  
  
Jaye returned his glare and yanked her arm out of his hand. "Not for very long," she growled.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean," he retorted loudly.  
  
"Nothing," Jaye said in an tone seething with anger. "Just get away from me!"  
  
Paul wanted to say more, but he knew better. Jaye's tone of voice and the narrowed eyes told him that he had better lay off otherwise, she might just deck him. He turned on his heel and stalked towards the door.  
Just before reaching it, he turned back. "This isn't over yet," he threatened before walking out the door, towards his assigned quarters.  
  
Jaye took a couple deep breaths before going to the next room to find Dialtone and asked him to monitor the communications table. Once that was taken care of, she went to find Scarlett. She found her in their shared quarters. "Shana?"  
  
Scarlett glanced up with a worried look on her face. "Allie, did they find anything?"  
  
"No, but I think Paul is hiding something. I need your help." Jaye gave her friend a look of controlled anger and worry.  
  
Scarlett eyed her roommate but nodded. "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"I need you to help me go over where Paul searched earlier," Jaye stated with determination.  
  
"But isn't that where Lift Ticket flew today?" she asked questionably.  
  
"Yeah, Lift Ticket was his pilot." Jaye stood with her arms crossed. "I want to take two Tomahawks. Who else do you think we should take?"  
  
"Well, Lift Ticket would be your best choice, since he would know the flight path he took Paul on. Um, what about Gung Ho? I can get him do just about anything for me," she grinned.  
  
Jaye grinned back at her friend. "Great. Now I just need to get someone to throw Paul off my tail so we can do this."  
  
Scarlett noticed the tears in her friend's eyes earlier and knew she had to find a way to keep her and Paul away from each other. She even wanted to give him a trip to the sickbay as a patient the other day. Thinking, she said, "Allie, you stay here and don't answer the door. I'm going to see if I can figure something out."  
  
Jaye nodded and sat down on the sofa to wait for her friend. She grabbed the photo album that contained photos of their lives on base and began to flip threw it.  
  
Scarlett smiled and gave Jaye's shoulder a quick squeeze before she exited their quarters. She went down the hall and knocked on Cover Girl's door.  
  
"Shipwreck, I told you no. I'm not going to strip at your friend's bachelor party," Cover Girl yelled as she flung open her door. "Oh, Scarlett. I thought you were Shipwreck again."  
  
Scarlett stepped back quickly as the door was flung inward. "God, Courtney, Duke will kill you if you pull that door off it's hinges again."  
  
"Yeah, then tell Duke to send Shipwreck to Siberia," Cover Girl retorted with a grin. "What's up?"  
  
"Siberia, eh?" Scarlett asked with a raised brow. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure." Cover Girl took a step back and motioned her friend to come in. "Any news yet?" she asked, hoping that something good happened for her other friend.  
  
Shaking her head, Scarlett entered and walked towards the sofa. "Paul and Lift Ticket just came back from scouting around the White Mountains region, but Paul says they didn't see anything."  
  
Cover Girl crossed her arms in front of her. "And I take it you don't believe him."  
  
"Allie doesn't believe him, and that is good enough Ho for me. I personally think he works for Cobra but..."  
  
Cover Girl laughed. "Now he's one person I think even Cobra wouldn't want." She went over and grabbed two Coke's out of her fridge and tossed Scarlett one. "So, what are we going to do?"  
  
Catching her Coke, Scarlett answered, "Well, Allie wants to go back to the mountains and check for herself. I told her I would go with her. We'd take two Tomahawks. But," she hesitated then continued, "we need to keep Paul off of Allie's tail." She stopped again, looking at Cover Girl.  
  
Cover Girl nodded. "And you want me to do that?"  
  
Scarlett smirked, "Well, you are the best. Do you think you could run some interference for us?" She asked.  
  
Cover Girl grinned evilly. "Nothing would give me more pleasure at this moment then to mess with that guy's head. You can count me in. Let's go."  
  
"Good," Scarlett laughd. "I think he would probably be in his room."  
  
"Okay let's go get some of her clothes and I'll get to it," Cover Girl said as she went to her door, Coke in hand.  
  
Scarlett led the way out of Cover Girl's room to her own room. She opened the door slowly, so as not to startle Jaye.  
  
Cautiously, she asked, "Allie?"  
  
Jaye was looking at the pictures of the last time her, Flint, Scarlett, Duke and Cover Girl were all out together. There were tears in her eyes.  
She didn't respond to Scarlett when she entered.  
  
Scarlett walked over to the sofa. "Allie, honey, are you okay?"  
  
"He's got to be alright," Jaye cried softly. "I can't go on without him."  
  
Cover Girl went and sat next to her on the floor.  
  
"He'll be just fine, Allie. Dash is a trooper," Scarlett said as she sat next to Jaye on the sofa.  
  
Cover Girl squeezed Jaye's knee. "Yeah, he always finds his way back to you."  
  
Jaye wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks you two." She put the book down and looked at Cover Girl. "Well, let's turn you into me."  
  
Scarlett nodded and said, "I need to go sweet talk the guys. I'll be back shortly."  
  
"Alright," Jaye answered as she rose from the couch.  
  
Scarlett glanced at her two friends before she left the room. Once outside, she headed for the Rec Building, the best place to find Gung Ho this time of the day.  
  
"Alright Court, let's get you dressed." Jaye went to her room and opened her closet. "What should you wear, my uniform or casual?"  
  
Cover Girl followed Jaye into her room, "I think your uniform would work.  
I'll hang out with the guys. If Paul comes looking for you, he surely won't mess with 'me' when I'm around everyone else."  
  
"True." Jaye took out one of her uniforms and handed it to Cover Girl. "Here you go."  
  
"Okay, and I have some hair color to darken my hair," Cover Girl answered, taking the uniform Jaye handed her. "Hmm, what else might I need to know about him?"  
  
"Just that you want to stay away from him, that's all." Jaye smiled at her brightly. "Thanks for doing this for me."  
  
"Sure, no problem," Cover Girl replied, giving Jaye a hug, "That's what friends are for."  
  
Jaye hugged her back. "Okay, give us an hour, then feel free to have all the fun you want."  
  
Cover Girl smiled, "Well, I'd better get my hair dyed before Scarlett gets back." She grinned evilly, thinking of all the fun she could have with good old Paul.  
  
Jaye watched her friend leave and then turned back to all the pictures she had of her and Flint around her room.  
  
As Cover Girl was leaving the room, she passed Scarlett in the hallway, who was followed by Lift Ticket and Gung Ho. Scarlett smiled when she saw the uniform in Cover Girl's hand. "Thanks for doing this, Court."  
  
"Anytime," Cover Girl said with a smile. "This will be fun."  
  
Scarlett chuckled and continued to the room. " Come on boys, we have to keep moving," she said to her two cohorts in crime.  
  
Jaye was strapping on her boot knife when the door opened. She pulled it out and went to see who was coming in.  
  
"Easy, girl, " Scarlett said, wide eyed as Jaye exited her bedroom, knife in hand. "It's just us."  
  
Jaye let out her breath. "Sorry guys. I thought it might be..."  
  
"It's okay, I understand," Scarlett paused, "Are you ready? We need to go see Hawk."  
  
"Yep, ready, willing and able." Jaye smiled at the two men with them. "Thanks guys."  
  
Gung Ho and Lift Ticket nodded their acceptance.  
  
Jaye knocked on Hawk's office door. Scarlett, Lift Ticket and Gung Ho were behind her.  
  
"Come," Hawk said, looking up from his desk as the door opened.  
  
"Sir," Jaye stated as she entered, followed Scarlett and the men followed her.  
  
Hawk looked at the four, brow raised and skeptically asked, "Yes, Jaye?"  
  
"I want to go back over the area Lift Ticket and Paul went over earlier. Scarlett, Lift Ticket and Gung Ho already agreed to come along," Jaye stated as she stood at attention in front of her commanding officer.  
  
Hawk rubbed his temples. This whole Paul thing was giving him a headache and now two of his best men were missing. "Did Paul talk to you? He said he didn't see anything. Has he given you any reason to not believe him?"  
  
Jaye looked down at Hawk. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"  
  
"Granted," Hawk responded.  
  
"I've known Paul since I was 6, and I can tell when he is lying. He was lying to me today when he said he didn't see anything," Lady Jaye answered. "He's hiding something."  
  
Hawk glanced at the other three in the room. "Lift Ticket, did you see anything or did Paul act different that you noticed?"  
  
"I was watching my instruments. The wind was pretty heavy up there," Lift Ticket answered.  
  
Hawk leaned back in his chair. "Jaye, you know Paul is not going to like this much, but I tend to agree with you. I think he is doing this for his own personal advantage." Crossing his arms, Hawk said, "Lift Ticket, I want you to take Jaye along the same flight path that you flew earlier." Turning his attention to Scarlett and Gung Ho he said, "I want you two to take the alternate path that Wild Bill may have taken just in case it was too windy. The coordinates are here." Hawk pulled out two sets of papers, one for Lift Ticket and one for Gung Ho.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Jaye smiled at him. "As far as Paul not liking it, I have Cover Girl taking care of that."  
  
The two pilots reached for the instructions.  
  
"Really, and how do you have that covered?" Hawk asked.  
  
Jaye grinned wickedly. "She's going to pretend to be me while we are gone."  
  
Hawk tried to surpress a grin. "Okay, I'll just have to keep my eye open for any trouble. Any other questions?" He waited for any responses, before saying, "You're dismissed. Good luck and happy hunting. Bring back Wild Bill and Flint."  
  
Jaye left with the others and headed to the tarmac. After Jaye, Scarlett, and the guys left his office, Hawk rang Paul's room. Paul grabbed his phone, hoping it was his wife. "Hello?"  
  
"Lt. Burnett," Hawk said authoritatively into the phone.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Paul replied, his hopes dashed by the General's voice on the other end of the telephone line.  
  
"Come to my office. I have a few more questions for you," Hawk ordered.  
  
Paul frowned when he heard Hawk's orders but said, "Yes, sir. I'm on my way, Sir."  
  
Hawk hung up the phone without saying anything else. He had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Paul hung up the phone and exited his room. He glanced down the hallway, always hoping to see his wife coming down it. The hall was empty so he made his way to Hawk's office. Within a few moments, he stood outside of Hawk's office and knocked.  
  
Hawk knew who it was and decided to make him wait for several minutes. Paul shifted his feet, waiting for Hawk to respond. Finally, several minutes later he answered. "Come."  
  
Paul opened the door, saluting the General. Hawk looked up from his desk for a moment and quickly saluted. "Shut the door." 


	9. Chapter 9

Hawk never bothered to offer Paul Burnett a seat. He leaned backward in his high-back, black leather chair and steepled his two index fingers against his chin as he regarded the Lieutenant. After about a minute he finally spoke. "Are you sure you did not see anything or anyone while you were searching?"

Slightly insulted, Paul spoke in his defense. "Sir, I already told you that I never saw anything. My report is right here." Paul assumed that he could sit down, so he moved towards the chairs situated across from Hawk.

"I have not said you may sit down, Lieutenant." Hawk stated matter-of-factly.

Paul looked at the General, with a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"I read your report and I think you are hiding something." Hawk watched the younger man in front of him, gauging his response.

Paul nervously shifted his eyes around the room. "Look, General, I told you that I didn't see anything. It was pretty windy. My pilot had a hard time keeping us at a level that I could not..."

"So, you are saying the reason you could not see anything was the fault of one of my best helicopter pilots?" Hawk interrupted incredulously.

"Well, no, not really," Paul stammered. "It was Mother Nature's fault. I know just as well as any pilot that you can't fight the winds of Mother Nature." He glared at Hawk, trying to figure out what this little extra debriefing session was all about.

Hawk stood up behind his desk and leaned down on his fists. "I think you are lying. I think you saw something up there and refuse to say anything, hoping one your biggest obstacles would be out of the way."

"How dare you say that?" Paul responded in outrage, forgetting he was in the presence of a general. "I am a Lieutenant in the United States Navy. I save lives, not lose them."

General Hawk stood tall and intimidating behind his big oak desk. He gave Paul a glare that had caused many a green shirt to ask for reassignment. "You are out of line Lieutenant!"

Paul took a step back from the angry General. "I'm sorry, Sir, but your allegations are false. I did not see anything."

Hawk turned to his window that overlooked part of the tarmac and saw the two lone Tomahawks take off. "Very well," he said as he turned back around. "You may go. But rest assured, if I find out that you are doing what I hope you are not doing, I will make you wish you were never found. Do I make myself clear, Lt. Burnett?"

"Yes, Sir," Paul replied, standing at attention.

"Good, now get out of my sight," Hawk said as he sat back down and started shuffling files again.

Paul exited the General's office and for one second leaned against the door. He breathed a sigh of relief before he proceeded to stalk down the hallway. He was livid at the insinuations that Hawk threw at him. He was angry that he had gotten out of line. But mostly, he was pissed that his own wife was betraying him and refusing to talk to him. "Damn," he said as he tightened his fist, punching the wall, before heading back across base.

Cover Girl, still dressed as Lady Jaye, walked from the women's barracks towards the recreation building, making sure that Paul saw her.

Paul rounded the corner after he smashed his tightened fist into the wall. He walked outside and stopped. He saw his wife walking across the base heading towards the Recreation room. She was alone. _'__He was going to get some answers this time__,'_ he swore to himself.

"Alison!" He hollered after her as he ran towards her.

Cover Girl acted as if she didn't hear him as she approached the building.

He called out her name again, but still she ignored him. "Hey," he said, as he came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, a little more roughly than necessary. "What is going on?" he demanded.

Cover Girl turned around. "Ow!" She exclaimed, sounding just like Lady Jaye. "Go away Paul." She turned once again and moved quickly away from him.

"Damn it, Alison!" he yelled. "Stop running away. We need to talk." He stood firm, glaring at her as she turned back towards him.

"I don't want to talk." Cover Girl glared at him. "Now leave me alone!"

They approached the entrance in such a way that allowed Paul to trap her. He grabbed her by the arm and forced her against the doorway. "I'm sorry Love, but if you will not talk to me civilly, then I'll have to out-strength you."

"OW!" Cover Girl growled before kneeing him between his legs.

Paul jumped sideways, causing her to miss her intended target, but receiving a smarting jar to his inner thigh. "I got your number baby. Now, are you going to talk to me, or do I have to get more physical?"

"Man you'd better let her go or I'll crush you like a tin can," Roadblock rhymed as he grabbed a hold of Paul's arm.

Paul looked up at the dark-skinned man. He saw two more soldiers behind him. He released Cover Girl's arm, glaring back at the man. "This is between me and my wife. May we have some privacy?"

"Paul, I've already made plans with these guys and I am NOT going to break them. Now let me leave," Cover Girl stated as she walked over by Roadblock.

Paul stared at her, "Alison, we have to talk, and I would rather not make a scene. Why don't you just come with me, to my room, so we can talk this out? Everything seems to be a ... misunderstanding."

"You don't want to talk, you want to demand, you want to order. I'm not that way and I'm not going," Cover Girl screeched as she started to walk past him.

Paul grabbed her arm, catching her completely off guard as she tried to walk away and pulled her back towards him. He slapped her across the face. His eyes blazed, "I told you I want to talk to you NOW!" he said as shoved her into the door frame.

Roadblock pulled Paul roughly away from Cover Girl and punched him in the gut. "Didn't yo momma ever teach you not to hit a lady."

The air left Paul's lungs as RB punched him. He crippled over slightly before he regained some of his breath, then he took a swing at Roadblock. "And didn't your momma ever tell you that you fight like a girl," he sneered

Roadblock caught Paul's fist in his hand and began applying pressure to it. "I have no time for you."

Shipwreck came over to assist. "You know, Navy boys should know better than to hit a girl. You're not very bright are you, swabby?"

"Guys, just leave him and let's go play pool," Cover Girl said as she opened the Rec Room door.

"Yeah," Roadblock said as he let go of Paul's hand and turned to go inside.

Paul foolishly attempted to follow when Shipwreck socked him in the jaw. "Stay away from her, or you'll be answering to all of us," he warned.

Clutch laughed as he walked past Paul and into the Rec Room. Once the door was shut Roadblock walked over to Cover Girl. "Alright Cover Girl, why are you dressed as Jaye?"

"It's a long story, Block," she said as she rubbed her face where Paul had hit her.

"You alright?" Roadblock said as he lifted her chin to look at her face.

Shipwreck left the room but returned quickly, "Here is some ice, doll face."

"I'm fine guys," Cover Girl said as Shipwreck tried to apply the ice to her face but she grabbed the bag from him. "I said, I'm fine. Let's play some pool."

Clutch made sure Paul had left. "Man that is supposed to be Jaye's husband and he didn't realize that you weren't her. That's pathetic. We knew who you were from a distance." He walked over to the pool table and grabbed a cue. "Who's your partner, Court?"

She glanced at her friends. "I can always count on my true friends. I really didn't think he would go all spastic on me. Thanks for being in the right place at the right time," she said, smiling brightly.

"Any time," Roadblock and Clutch said at the same time

"Why are you dressed as Jaye anyway though? Where is she?" Shipwreck

Cover Girl briefly explained the game plan as they got their pool sticks and readied themselves for a game.


End file.
